It is common in the plumbing industry to test drain and vent systems for possible leakage. It is necessary to seal an installed pipeline and apply a predetermined fluid pressure therein. There are several known devices and assemblies available for accomplishing this purpose such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,869.
Until the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,869, the only means to test for leaks in the drainage system was to insert an inflatable ball in the line through either a T or Y connection. Once in place, the ball is inflated in the line. However, with such testing devices, the ball can easily slip under the fluid pressure. If it does slip, it will be pushed down the line where it will cause a complete stoppage of the system. It may very well be necessary to break up the building construction around the installed plumbing in order to retrieve the ball that has slipped.
To keep the ball from slipping, it is a common practice to overinflate this ball within the line. Thus, an attempt is made to withstand the fluid pressure as well as seal the pipeline. Under these circumstances, the overinflated ball often bursts and is then caused to slip down the line.
The plug assembly of Pat. No. '869 eliminated the overinflation and slippage of the ball with a plug section fixedly disposed in the opening of the pipe system. The present invention constitutes a further embodiment and improvement upon the closure plug test assembly as disclosed and claimed in this earlier patent. The stem end means for connecting the body portion to the holder portion is designed to provide a quick and simple mechanism for assembling the body portion to the holder portion.